newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History 2023 Homemade
Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (2023) (1990) Aosth Spaceman Sonic (2023) (1993) Cyberchase Jimaya Jam (2023) (2008) Cyberchase The Halloween Howl (2023) (2006) Cyberchase A Clean Sweep (2023) (2006) Muppet Babies Quoth The Weirdo (2023) (1989) Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) (2023) Spider-Man: The Final Nightmare (1996) (2023) Inspector Gadget: Arabian Nights (1983) (2023) Jackie Chan Adventures: A Night At The Opera (2003) (2023) Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (2023) (1987) Mucha Lucha! Will The Real El Rey Please Stand Up? (2023) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat (2006) (2023) Jackie Chan Adventures: Fright Fight Night (2003) (2023) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Night of the Dark Turtle (1993) (2023) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh There’s No Camp Like Home (2023) (1988) Courage The Cowardly Dog Journey To The Center Of Nowhere (2023) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Goofy on Mars (2006) (2023) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Band In Boston (2023) (2005) Justice League: In Blackest Night (2001) (2023) The Batman: Night and the City (2005) (2023) The Batman: Grundy's Night (2005) (2023) Rugrats Babies In Troyland (2023) (2002) Aosth Sonic Gets Thrashed (2023) (1993) Cyberchase The Guilty Party (2023) (2003) PB&J Otter Trading Places (2023) (2000) Spider-Man: Night of the Lizard (1994) (2023) Batman: The Animated Series: I Am the Night (1992) (2023) Sabrina: The Animated Series Saturday Night Furor (2023) The Suite Life On Deck Splash & Trash (2023) Rocket Power It Was A Dark And Rainy Day (2023) Go Diego Go Freddie The Fruit Bat Saves Halloween (2023) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Cody Goes To Camp (2023) The Scooby-Doo Show The Headless Horseman Of Halloween (2023) Scooby-Doo And Scrappy-Doo A Fit Night Out Of Bats (2023) Xiaolin Showndown The Joruney Of A Thousand Miles (2023) Batman: The Animated Series: Moon of the Wolf (1992) (2023) PB&J Otter Gotta Dance (2023) PB&J Otter Big Time Bass-Off Conest (2023) Zoey 101 Broadcast Views (2023) Icarly Iscream On Halloween (2023) Animaniacs Draculee Draculaa (2023) Animaniacs Phranken Runt (2023) Animaniacs Scare Happy Slappy (2023) Animaniacs Witch One (2023) Care Bears Camp (2023) PB&J Otter The Ice Moose (2023) Batman: The Animated Series: Night of the Ninja (1992) (2023) Archie’s Weird Mysteries Monster In The Night (2023) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo Kitchen Frightmare (2023) Lizzie McGuire Lizzie’s Nightmare (2023) Kappa Mikey A Christmas Mikey (2023) Zoey 101 School Dance (2023) Rugrats The Santa Experience (2023) Mucha Lucha Nightmare On Lucha Street (2023) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Pajama Party (2010) (2023) Scooby-Doo And Scrappy-Doo The Night Ghoul Of Wonderworld (2023) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh Things That Go Piglet In The Night (2023) Yogi's Treasure Hunt: The Great American Treasure (1987) (2023) Courage The Cowardly Dog Night Of The Scarecrow (2023) Bubble Guppies Happy Holidays Mr. Grumpfish (2023) Ed Edd N Eddy’s Hanky Panky Hullabaloo (2005) (2023) Ed Edd N Eddy’s Boo Haw Haw (2005) (2023) The Suite Life On Deck Prom Night (2023) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Daisy's Dance (2006) (2023) ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: ''House of Bloo's (2023) My Life As A Teenage Robot A Robot For All Seasons (2023) Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated The Night The Crown Cried (2023) Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated The House Of The Nightmare Witch (2023) The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries A Night Louse At The White House (2023) The Wild Thornberrys Have Yourself A Very Thornberry Christmas (2023) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) (2023) Scooby-Doo! Arabian Nights (1994) (2023) Recess The Beauty Contest (2023) The Proud Family Hip Hop Helicopter (2023) Victorious Jade Gets Crushed (2023) Cyberchase Invasion Of The Funky Flower (2023) Mucha Lucha Late Night Lucha (2023) SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron: Night of the Dark Kat (2023) (1993) Ozzy And Drix A Cold Day In Hector (2023) Ozzy And Drix Journey To The Center Of The Tooth (2023) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody A Midsummer’s Nightmare (2023) The Scooby-Doo Show There’s Demon Shark In The Foggy Dark (2023) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Journey To The Center Of Carl (2023) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Broadcast Blues (2023) Ed Edd n Eddy The Eds Are Coming The Eds Are Coming (2023) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman How To Get Out Your Inner Hip Hop (2023) Foster‘s Home For Imaginary Friends Bloooo (2023) What’s New Scooby-Doo A Scooby-Doo Halloween (2023) Courage The Cowardly Dog Night Of The Weremole (2023) Courage The Cowardly Dog Record Deal (2023) Phil Of The Future Halloween (2023) Rocket Power The Wrath Of Don (2023) Phineas And Ferb That’s The Spirit (2023) Barney And Friends Day And Night (2023) Barney And Friends Guess Who? (2023) Barney And Friends Sweet Treats (2023) Blue’s Clues Our Neighborhood Festival (2023) Kipper The Dog Sleepless Night (2023) Phineas And Ferb A Real Boy (2023) Doug Doug’s Midnight Kiss (2023) Zoey 101 Quinn’s Date (2023) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Christmas (2023) Invader Zim The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever (2023) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Super Scary Movie Night (2023) Bubble Guppies Haunted House Party (2023) Victorious Beggin On Your Knees (2023) The Powerpuff Girls Boogie Frights (2023) Dora The Explorer Boo! (2023) Dora The Explorer Halloween Parade (2023) The Replacements Halloween Spirits (2023) Zoey 101 Haunted House (2023) ChalkZone Pumpkin Love (2023) Rocko’s Modern Life Rocko’s Modern Christmas (2023) Archie‘s Weird Mysteries Scarlet Night (2023) Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman Saturday Night With A Slight Fever (2023) The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries A Halloween Hassle At Dracula’s Castle (2023) Courage The Cowardly Dog A Night At The Katz Motel (2023) Xiaolin Showdown Night Of The Sapphire Dragon (2023) The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries The Night Of The Living Toys (2023) CatDog A Very CatDog Christmas (2023) Danny Phantom The Fright Before Christmas (2023) PB&J Otter A HooHaw Halloween (2023) The Buzz On Maggie The Big Score (2023) The Buzz On Maggie Scare Wars (2023) Rugrats Candy Bar Creep Show (2023) Rugrats Ghost Story (2023) Rugrats Curse Of The Werewuff (2023) Hey Arnold Arnold’s Halloween (2023) Blue’s Clues Blue‘s Big Costume Party (2023) Cyberchase Watts Of Halloween Trouble (2023) Lizzie McGuire Night Of The Day Of The Dead (2023) Recess Terrifying Tales Of Recess (2023) The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody The Ghost Of Suite 613 (2023) Sonic X Sonic’s Scream Test (2023) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Nightmare In Retroville (2023) Phineas And Ferb The Monster Of Phineas-N-Ferbenstein (2023) The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh The Monster Frankenpooh (2023) Angelina Ballerina Henry’s Halloween (2023) Recess Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave (2023) Care Bears The Girl Who Called Wolf (2023) The Replacements Late Night With Todd And Riley (2023) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo Night Of The Upsetting Shorts (2023) Victorious Tori The Zombie (2023) Doug Doug’s Hoop Nightmare (2023) Cyberchase Trash Creep (2023) Zoey 101 The Curse Of PCA (2023) The Fairly OddParents Scary OddParents (2023) Spongebob Squarepants Scaredy Pants (2023) Tiny Toon Adventures Tiny Toons Night Ghoulery (1995) (2023) Muppet Babies Is There A Muppet In The House (2023) The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Sleepless In Retoville (2023) Dexter’s Laboratory Things That Go Bonk In The Night (2023) Barney And Friends The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure (2023) As Told By Ginger Come Back Little Seal Girl (2023) Care Bears The Night The Stars Went Out (2023) Invader Zim The Nightmare Begins (2023) The Replacements Campiest Episode Ever (2023) Be Cool, Scooby-Doo Halloween (2023) Pinky And The Brain A Pinky And The Brain Halloween (2023) It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966) (2023) The Life And Times Of Juniper Lee It’s The Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee (2023) Teamo Supremo The Haunted House On Horror Hill! (2023) Teamo Supremo An Appointment With The Dentist (2023) Phineas And Ferb One Good Scare Ought To Do It (2023) House Of Mouse Halloween With Hades (2023) House Of Mouse House Ghosts (2023) The Weekenders Nevermore (2023) Batman: Mask Of The Phantasm (1993) (2023) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Ghost Who’s Coming To Dinner (2023) Boo To You Too! Winnie The Pooh (1996) (2023) The Backyardigans It’s Great To Be A Ghost (2023) Garfield’s Halloween Adventure (1985) (2023) Recess Parents Night (2023) Dora The Explorer A Present For Santa (2023) All Grown Up Yu Gotta Go (2023) The Proud Family Camping Trip (2023) The Powerpuff Girls Simain Says (2023) The Powerpuff Girls Night Mayor (2023) House Of Mouse Ladies Night (2023) Victorious Prom Wrecker (2023) The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody Commercial Breaks (2023) Rocket Power The Night Before (2023) The Powerpuff Girls A Made Up Story (2023) As Told By Ginger Season Of Caprice (2023) Scooby-Doo And The Witch’s Ghost (1999) (2023) Time Squad Day Of The Larrys (2023) Rocket Power Night Prowlers (2023) Rocket Power Netherworld Night (2023) Danny Phantom Girls Night Out (2023) Dora The Explorer Dora’s Christmas Carol Adventure (2023) Go Diego Go Diego Saves Christmas (2023) Darkwing Duck Night Of The Living Spud (2023) Johnny Test Johnny Zombie Tea Party (2023) Johnny Test Saturday Night‘s Alright For Johnny (2023) Codename Kids Next Door Operation Moon (2023) Barney’s Halloween Party (1998) (2023) The Powerpuff Girls Boogie Frights (2023) As Told By Ginger An Even Steven Holiday Special (2023) Care Bears The Old Man And The Lighthouse (2023) Kipper The Dog The Little Ghost (2023) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo The Story Stick (2023) Cyberchase Snow Day To Be Exact (2023) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) (2023) Hey Arnold Das Subway (2023) Yin Yang Yo Night Fall (2023) Blue’s Clues Bedtime Business (2023) Teamo Supremo Things That Go Bump In The Night (2023) Dave The Barbarian Night Of The Living Plush (2023) Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Holiday Time (2023) The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Pooh Moon (2023) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Alley Night Opera (2023) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Fraidy Cats (2023) Scooby Doo Where Are You A Scary Night With A Snow Beast Fright (2023) Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Dark Night Of The Hunters (2023) The Powerpuff Girls The Silent Treatment (2023) Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Night On Haunted Mountain (2023) The Fairly OddParents Merry Wishmas (2023) The Fairly OddParents Christmas Every Day (2023) Spongebob Squarepants Christmas Who (2023) Doug Night Of The Living Dougs (2023) Invader Zim Parent Teacher Night (2023) Baby Looney Tunes The Dolly Vanishes (2023) Johnny Test Nightmare On Johnny’s Street (2023) Dexter’s Laboratory Space Case (2023) Scooby Doo Where Are You What A Night For A Knight (2023) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Night Of The Boogey Biker (2023) Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Nightfright (2023) Cyberchase Watts Of Halloween Trouble (2023) Dora The Explorer Journey To The Purple Planet (2023) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Night Of The Living Burger (2023) Scooby-Doo And The Gourmet Ghost (2018) (2023) Yin Yang Yo The Return Of The Night Master (2023) Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated The Midnight Zone (2023) Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Night Terrors (2023) Johnny Test Dark Johnny (2023) All Grown Up Interview With A Campfire (2023) Care Bears Magic Mirror (2023) Muppet Babies Elm Street Babies (2023) Barney And Friends Stop Go (2023) Muppet Babies Sing A Song Of SuperHeroes (2023) Aladdin Night Of The Living Mud (2023) Phineas And Ferb Out To Launch (2023) American Dragon Jake Long Dragon Breath (2023) Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Nightmare In Red (2023) Cyberchase A Tikiville Turkey Day (2023) Cyberchase Trick Or Treat (2023) Baby Looney Tunes Blast Off Bugs (2023) Pinky And The Brain The Real Life (2023) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Firefly Nights (2023) Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic’s Nightmare (2023) Arthur Arthur’s Number Nightmare (2023) Phineas And Ferb Journey To The Center Of Canadace (2023) Baby Looney Tunes A Mid Autumn Night’s Scream (2023) Scooby Doo Where Are You Scooby’s Night With A Frozen Fright (2023) Baby Looney Tunes Backstage Bugs (2023) The Powerpuff Girls Octi Gone (2023) Scooby Doo On Zombie Island (1998) (2023) Animaniacs The Big Wrap Party Tonight (2023) Rocket Power A Rocket X-Mas (2023) All Grown Up The Finster Who Stole Christmas (2023) ChalkZone When Santas Collide (2023) Cyberchase When Penguins Fly (2023) Cyberchase Starlight Night (2023) Cyberchase A Reboot Eve To Remember (2023) Muppet Babies: The Next Generation (2023) Angelina Ballerina All Dancers On Deck (2023) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (2023) Phineas And Ferb Night Of The Living Pharmacists (2023) Scooby-Doo! Mask Of The Blue Falcon (2013) (2023) Kim Possible Movie So The Drama (2005) (2023) Space Jam (1996) (2023) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (2023) Kirby Fright To The Finish (2023) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good, The Bad, and the Bakugan (2023) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (2023) ''Beyblade: Metal Fury: ''The Child of Nemesis (2023) ''Beyblade: Metal Fury: Four Hearts ''(2023) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (2023) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (2023) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (2023) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (2023) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (2023) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (2023) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (2023) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (2023) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (2023) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is Our Future (2023) Digimon Fusion Final Fusion The Fight For Earth (2023) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (2023) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (2023) Naruto Departue (2023) Yu Gi Oh Zexal Kite’s Fright (2023) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (2023) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (2023) Beyblade Final Showdown (2023) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of The Final Battle (2023) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (2023) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (2023) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (2023) Sonic X So Long Sonic (2023) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (2023) Duel Masters Finalitousness (2023) BeyWheelz A New World (2023) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (2023) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (2023) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (2023) Astro Boy The Final Battle (2023) Digimon Frontier End Of The Line (2023) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory Or Doom (2023) Yo-Kai Watch Town Of Yo-Kai (2023) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (2023) Yu Gi Oh GX Return Of The Supreme King (2023) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (2023) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End Of The Line (2023) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (2023) Beyblade Metal Fury a Ray Of Hope (2023) Pokemon Till We Compete Again (2023) Pokémon The Legend Of Xy And Z (2023) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (2023) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2023) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That's A Wrap (2023) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2023) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side Of Dimensions (2023) My Life As A Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (2023) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (2023) CN Shorties - When Animals Nap (2023) CN Groovies Hearts Full Of Love (2023) CN Groovies Secret (2023) ASPCA TV Commercial - Love Is Real (2023) Offical Dream Lites TV Spot (2023) Worship Together Commercial CD (2003) (2023) Music Disney Channel Stars - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (2023) Pink - Who Knew (2023) Jennifer Lopez - I‘m Real (2023) My Funny Friend And Me - Sting (2023) Laura Pausini - Viveme (2023) Aventura - Su Veneno (2023) Zeed - Stay The Night (2023) Rihanna - Live Your Life (2023) Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah (2023) RBD - Aun Hay Algo (2023) Aventura - El Perdedor (2023) Without You - David Guetta (2023) Elton John - Can You Feel The Love Tonight (2023) Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me (2023) Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You (2023) Stand By Me - Prince Royce (2023) RBD - Ensename (2023) Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler (2023) Shedaisy - Still Holding Out For You (2023) Disney Channel Stars - Send It On (2023)